Lepidosians
Lepidosians The Lepidosians or the “Scaly” race are one of the “Lost Peoples”. The Lepidosian race were what most would think of when told that there is a race of reptile or lizard people. The Lepidosians have not been seen on the main continent of Orenda since the “Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War”. Their homelands apparently wiped off the face of the planet when the sky-city fall event shifted ocean, inner sea, and land. There are rumors, like with the Ograbmes and Novis that they are somewhere to the West or deep underground and are planning retribution for the destruction of their homes. History The Lepidosians, as a sub-race of Sauropsidans, are a completely "Lost People", like the Corvusians, the Ograbmes, and the Monsean Elves. The history of some of the disappearances of the "Lost People" are known, some are only guessed at, the "Scaly" race disappeared completely, unexpectedly. There is no information on what happened to the Lepidosian Sauropsidans, there entire sub-race ceased to be present in Orenda. Before they vanished there were two main tribes of Lepidosians; the Lacertans or "Lizardmen" and the Reptilians. The two tribes had separate peoples within their family tree, each as unique as the Lepidosians sub-race itself. *The Lacertans prefer to be called “Lizardmen”, an unusual record states that they went out of their way to inform, even demand, that other races call them “Lizardmen”. There were only two peoples of this tribe of “Scaly” people known to exist in Orenda at the time of the “Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War”. **The Tuataran “Lizardmen”, also known as “Third-Eyes”, were rumored to have the ability to effectively see everywhere, including behind them. It is believed that they saw the coming catastrophe and were ignored by their people. **The Agami “Lizardmen”, also known as the “Sand-Runners”, were a people of the deserts along western coastline of Orenda. Fast moving bandits who were said to favor bright colors and light fabrics the “Sand-Runners” were famous as swirling rainbows of death that brushed with the touch of cloth, whip of the wind, and cut of the poisoned blade. *The Reptilians , the largest population of Lepidosians were the second largest population of “Sauros” living along the coasts, among the dunes and rocky-crags of beach cliffs. Some were said to even live within the caverns carved out of the earth by crashing waves. The Reptilians another of the “Sauropsidans” that would almost become belligerent if improperly identified by one of the other non-human races. **The Iguanian “Reptilians”, also known as “Bobs”, were Reptilians who lived along the rockier beaches and islands off the coasts of western Orenda. They are claimed to have favored the iguana in physical appearance, to the point of even having the tendency to “nod or bob their heads” while interacting with others of their kind. **The Ophidian “Reptilians”, known simply as “the Snakes” or “Serpents”, lived in the subterranean caverns along the beach cliffs or deep marshes at the edges of the swamps. Their appearance is held most in common with snakes, being the tallest and most “serpentine” of body structure compared to their cousins. Little seen, due to their preferred habitat and nocturnal tendencies, even before the “E-D-A-C War”, no one is even sure if they existed, another “boogey-man” sub-race of non-humans. **The Tokaysian “Reptilians”, an unusually hated sub-race of Reptilians, by almost every race of Orenda. Also known as “Pygos”, these thin night-preferring city dwellers were often seen at the heart of many thefts and break-ins. The “Pygos” seemed almost able to climb up sheer walls and avoided traps with impressive ease. It is unclear whether this sub-race of Reptilians were killed off by the “E-D-A-C War” event or were killed off by the other races for their felonious natures. **The Acrodontan “Reptilians”, another sub-race of Reptilian that history is unclear to whether they were killed for what they were or died during the “E-D-A-C War” event and aftermath. These Reptilians were also known as “Chameleons” for their ability to naturally camouflage themselves. Utilized as spies, scouts, assassins, and body-doubles for assassination targets. The “Chameleons” would also work with city guards and constabulatory as undercover operatives. Again like the “Pygos” there is some question on what brought about their disappearance from Orenda. **The Varani “Reptilians” were one of the few sub-races of the Reptilians and Sauropsidan races in general that were actually kept in check by all races of the God Elementals. The Varani were ultra-aggressive, even compared to the “Grins” or the “Lost People” Ograbmes. The Varani are believed to resemble the large monitor lizards of the “Blinded-eye Island” chain, off the southeastern shores of Orenda. The Varani were more a warrior people than the “Grins”, who glory in their soldier of fortune mystique. So much so that they would fight for anyone, for any reason. They sold themselves to gladiatorial games, fighting untrained in arenas. They would join warring nation-states and cities armies, oftimes fighting against members of their own families, who had taken places across the field to make it a “fair fight”. Said to be taller even than the Ghar-ian “Snouts”, more muscular than the “Grins”, Battlers , or the Ograbmes and slow-thinking or reacting, but not stupid. Their anger would and could turn to rages, both in public and combat. Many a Varani, even in support positions, would have to “put down” after a battle concluded, because they no longer distinguish friend from foe. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Sauropsidans Category:Lepidosians Category:Races of Orenda